


Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it!

by mahkent



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Gen, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahkent/pseuds/mahkent
Summary: Vinny and Evan talk, sometimes.





	Eyes over easy, eat it, eat it, eat it!

**Author's Note:**

> (further warnings: mention of eye removal, rape, possession (HABIT, y'all know the shtick), and teeth removal.)

"HABIT possessed you, once." Evan says, out of the blue, one day. They're sitting side-by-side watching television; it's some sitcom they don't really care about, but they're really just trying to feel normal for the time being. 

Naturally, Vinny's taken aback. He gapes at Evan even as his friend’s eyes remain focused on the stupid sitcom. HABIT, possessing him? For as long as he was around HABIT, it - he, HABIT doesn’t seem to care - only wanted Evan as a host. For obvious reasons, as far as Vinny can tell; the fact that Evan was already mentally unstable and less likely to be questioned, for one, and the fact that he was already strong. (Though Evan’s just gotten stronger, as HABIT uses his body. Vinny can see the animal strength under Evan’s skin, feel the raw power of those muscles when Evan brushes past him or HABIT presses against him.) 

“When?” Is the first thing Vinny can get out of his mouth, the questions crowding behind his teeth. Why? When? Where? What did he do? Evan has so much blood on his hands for things he didn’t even do, did HABIT do the same with Vinny?

“I’unno. Lost some time after it.” Evan grunts. He doesn’t seem to be too upset about it, really. Vinny wonders idly if Evan was there.

In fact, he decides to ask. So many questions in his head, he doesn’t want to upset Evan, but it seems Evan is very calm about this all. “Were you there?”

The question has Evan pausing. He does something with his jaw, shifting it and biting the inside of his cheek, eyes finally flicking away from the screen as if he’s seeing something Vinny can’t. Vinny doesn’t even remember doing whatever he did, much less the aftermath- though it seems Evan was there.

“Yeah. He did some shit, brother, but no one was really hurt.” Evan still hasn’t turned to him, or made eye contact. He does lift a hand to pull his cap lower over his eyes, usually a sign that Vinny reads as him being nervous.

“‘Really’ hurt? What did I- he do?” Vinny’s slowly becoming more agitated even as Evan closes himself off. Evan lowers his hand, frowning. 

“He only hurt me. Pulled some teeth out, was generally insufferable, stuff like that. Used your body to, uh-” A pause, longer than Vinny likes. Evan turns his head away, one hand yanking at the hair that curls out from under his cap. Nervous, but closed off- he grits his teeth and makes a low noise of discontent. “Uh, sex. Your cock is nice, by the way.”

That- that makes Vinny disgusted. He feels very close to retching, puking- he had attraction to Evan at some point, but the concept of HABIT using him to rape Evan? And for Evan to hold nothing against him, to not even be nervous with Vinny’s touches- 

“Vin?” Evan says, dragging him out of his disgust. Evan’s finally looking at him, head tilted in that animalish way he’s adopted since the whole HABIT thing started. 

“Are you okay?” Is the only thing that Vinny can really bite out. He’s growing more and more nauseous as he just sits by Evan, sits by the man his body raped. Why Evan? Is it so Evan has to feel the hands that probably held him down as he was- oh, god. 

A slight shrug is all he gets for a moment or two as Evan considers. His face is blank; Vinny can read enough of his posture, though, to tell that Evan’s uncomfortable. He was always uncomfortable with being asked if he was okay, but right now Vinny can’t help himself. Finally, finally Evan grunts noncommittally and says “Yeah. I knew it wasn’t you, my head was empty.”

They fall into a tense silence. Evan’s shoulders are drawn up, and he pulls his cap even lower, hiding his eyes completely from Vinny since Evan’s hunched over. All Vinny can think about is how Evan doesn’t blame him. Of course, Evan’s got a much different experience than Vinny did the first time HABIT did something with Evan’s body- Evan knows how it feels to be used against his will, how it feels to be blamed for the fact that you have no control. He understands that Vinny doesn’t even remember it. 

Another fact that’s killing Vinny is that Evan’s teeth were, apparently, torn out. He hasn’t seen Evan missing any, but Evan never opens his mouth that wide anymore. HABIT does, but Vinny never likes looking at HABIT. Not when he’s controlling the body of his best friend. Not when he knows his best friend is trapped behind those harsh eyes, that wicked grin. 

"Which- which teeth?" The question has Evan looking up, the shadow of his cap still hiding his eyes. Instead of verbally answering, Evan lifts a hand and pulls the right corner of his mouth down to show his teeth. The three lower molars on the right side are missing, each torn out at the root. His gums have already sealed over the empty holes, though Vinny doesn’t really know how long ago they were removed.

Letting go of his lip, Evan wipes his hand on his jeans and shrugs. “He kept enough that I can still eat-”

“Did he do anything else?” Vinny interrupts. This too makes Evan pause, blinking- specifically blinking a couple of times, for some reason? Silence stretches until Evan forces out a nonchalant laugh, sitting back on the couch.

“He tore my eyes out, too. One at a time. The first one he tried to eat but I guess it was too gross for him, so he spat it back at me, right? Then took the other and made me eat that. Pretty shit, honestly. Like a sausage casing filled with slimy jello.” Evan smiles vaguely at the description- he's trying to make it lighthearted. The smile only serves to show too-sharp teeth and doesn't hide how Evan's eyes are distant and growing wild like they always do when he remembers. 

Remembering the details of what Vinny did to him. Vinny's body, somehow managing to hold Evan down and rape him, pull his teeth out- blind him. Evan's just sitting there, eyes pointed at somewhere on the wall, quiet. He can see, he's got most of his teeth and Vinny hasn't touched him since Evan admitted what happened.

Evan breaks the silence. Vinny can't reply, he doesn't know _how_ to. It's all confusing and he's terrified of upsetting Evan. "C'mon, man," Evan says, voice light. "It's fine. _You_ didn't do it." He emphasizes his statement by jabbing a finger into Vinny's sternum, a bit too rough as he always is. "HABIT did. He's gloated to me way too often for anything else to be true, right?"

"...Right." Vinny finally relents. He doesn't like it, doesn't like that Evan somehow hid this from him for likely months, (and how did Evan regrow his eyes anyway? HABIT's powers?) but he can't do anything about it right now. Not when Evan shifts to lean against him. Too comfortable, too close considering what Evan went through at the unwilling hands of Vinny. Too close considering what Vinny went through at the unwilling hands of Evan. Still, neither of them complain as they both begin to space out to the shitty sitcom again, Evan's head resting against Vinny's shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> title from "A Little Piece Of Heaven" by Avenged Sevenfold. it's part of the chorus, i believe. 
> 
> anyway, HABIT's real fucked up, isn't he?


End file.
